Manual of Style
Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines. If it's found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created didn't intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. This is the official Naruto Fanon Wiki Manual of Style. It is based on Narutopedia's own Manual of Style, since that is the site we imitate style-wise. Characters *''(main)'' - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. *Background - Historical and background information on the character. *Appearance - Physical description of the character. *Personality - Information on the character's personality. *Abilities - Information on the characters special abilities and techniques. **Jinchūriki Transformations/Powers **Kekkei Genkai - Specific Kekkei Genkai abilities. **Taijutsu **Ninjutsu **Genjutsu **Nature Transformation *''Other info'' - Things like Naruto's history with the Demon fox should be placed in this area. Or perhaps made as a subsection of an appropriate section. *Part in the Story - Section container, the characters actions within the story would be here. **Part I ***''Some arc'' **Part II ***''Some other arc'' *Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. *Quotes - Character quotes. The character shouting out a Jutsu name shouldn't be considered a jutsu though. Organized in the same way as Trivia. *References - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section. Villages *(main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. *History - Historical and background information on the village. *Events - Major events that have taken place in the village since the present time. *Landmarks - Important locations in the village. *Clans - Shinobi clans that reside in the village. *Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. *References - If applicable. *See also - If applicable. Countries *(main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. *History - Historical and background information on the village. *Events - Major events that have taken place in the village since the present time. *Villages - Villages within that country. *Landmarks - Important locations in the country. *Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. *References - If applicable. *See also - If applicable.